Unexpected
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: I had never expected to be Captain Kirk's daughter, nor did I expect my boyfriend to be completely who he said he wasn't. Life is weird that way. But nothing prepared me for giving my 'father' a reality check. AKA, Starfleet is making me live with him. And when you put 2 troublemakers within the confines of Enterprise, with the world to save, it gets interesting, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

My worn out soles of my converse make a squishing noise on the polished white floor. I take my seat beside my aunt, on one side of a big desk. The man behind it looks like he's a pro wrestler, but I'm pretty sure I could still take him. I might be sixteen, but as I learned when I was younger, it's skill, not strength that wins a battle.

It's the other man that intrigues me though. Due to his crisp uniform, and unmistakable pin, I'm confused as to why a member of Starfleet would be here at child custody. He looks familiar, and his name finally clicks in my brain. Captain Pike. I'm a bit in awe, I have to admit. He's pretty cool for an old guy.

"Ms. Grace, Ms. Patinna, a pleasure to meet you," Captain Pike nods in our direction. I don't reciporate the gesture. My aunt on the other hand gushes like a school girl.

"Captain Pike! What an honor to meet you in person sir. I wasn't aware that when I was signing over custody, that such an admired member of Star fleet would be present. Is this typical?" My Aunt's voice grates in my ears. I can't wait till I can be free of her and her overly lemon scented hand soap. Ugh, I get shivers just thinking about it.

"Well, nothing is typical about this case," He smiles at her. I sink lower into my seat, my long brown hair covering my face. I hate it when people say that I'm not typical. It just reminds me about being an unwanted orphan, who is only allowed to live with her aunt because of the pay that comes with her adoption papers. And now even that couldn't convince her to keep me living with her.

"Tell me, Ms. Patinna," Pike turns to me, "You have quite the interesting file going on."

I shrug in response.

Pike turns back to the papers in his hands. "Three suspensions this year, all do to fights which you started against your higher ups. Four expulsions in the last four years. Known for hanging out with a bad crowd. Prone to stealing and hiding of illegal weapons. Threatens superiors," He read off the list. I mentally wince. For the record, They might be labelled my superiors, but their stupider than cows chewing cud. And I didn't threaten them, per se, so much as convince them with drastic measures.

"And yet," Pike continues, "Has the highest GPA and IQ of anyone registered in the schooling system. Excels in physical education, and speaks a total of twenty seven earthen languages, and a dozen so or more alien ones. Would you care to inform me of why this is?"

I scowl at him. "What's it to you?"

Pike raises an eyebrow, but My aunt gasps in shock. She shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, you'll have to forgive her. She has no manners, which is why I just can't stand her with me anymore. God knows I've tried, but she's as stubborn as rock, that one."

Pike shoots my aunt an apologetic look. "My regrets, Ms. Grace. But you no longer need to be her charge anyways. Due to certain situations at Star fleet, we feel it would be best if she comes to live with her father now."

My head snaps up, and if I wasn't so flexible, it probably would have snapped off. I send Pike a cold look.

"My father is dead. He died in a crash with my mother when I was an infant."

Pike gives me a small smile. "Close enough to the truth, I suppose. Your father actually has no idea that you exist. Just your mother is dead, Lauren. Your father on the other hand, is very much alive, and very much in need of a reality check. Which is why we at Star fleet feel that it would be best if he took care of you."

I scowl at the thought. "And what makes you think he wants me?" I growl, use to being unwanted. Pike gives me another sad smile.

"I don't. But I know him well enough to know that he always follows through with his projects."

"And what does Star fleet have to do with any of this?"

"Well, your father is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Enterprise."

You know that moment when you just start to believe a total nutjub, because what he's saying I totally making sense, and then all of that goes out the window as he says the stupidest thing yet? No? Well that's what just happened.

I stare at Pike. "You're lying."

He chuckles slightly. "I thought that might be your response, which is why I brought these," He slide a piece of paper over to me. I stare at the numbers stupidly, until the answer finally clicks into my brain. It's a blood test. He my freaking father. The saviour of our planet, is my father.

Damn.

"We've arranged to have your stuff picked up from Ms. Grace's house in fifteen minutes. See you then," Pike smiles at me once more, before signing a quick signature over my papers. Well, looks like I've been sold again. Except this time to my father. My real, freaking father. I don't think I'll even get use to that idea.

My aunt throws me one last look, before pulling me into a hug. "Stay safe," She mutters into my ear, before kissing my cheek and running out of the room. I have to say that I'm some what touched by my aunt's display. Maybe I was a little harsh on her all those years. I walk out of the room, in somewhat of a daze, I'll admit. I barely have time to collect my thoughts, before two arms snake around my waist.

"Hey gorgeous," The voice of the only person I trust in this world and all worlds fills my ears. A smile automatically finds it's way onto my face as I turn around to give him a kiss. He smiles too, and presses our forehead together, never letting go of me.

"Hey Nico."

"How did it go?" My best friend/boyfriend asks me. I just shrug.

"Same. They're sending me to live with my father. My actual father."

Nico's eyebrows raise in surprise, but it doesn't shock me. He's the only one who knows my true story, so he thought my father was dead too.

"I thought he was"

"Long story," I cut him off, signalling that I don't want to talk about it right now. He nods, grabs my hand, and we start to make our way out of the building, and onto the bustling streets of London to my aunt's apartment.

I met Nico when we were eight years old, and we've been attached at the hip ever since. We are best friends, and last year he finally had the nerve to ask me out. We're both outsiders in our own sort of way. I'm an orphan - or so I thought - and he was a half human. He won't tell me what else he is, but I've never pushed him. From what I can gather, his past is pretty dark, and he hates talking about it. So as the best friend I am, I don't force him to talk about it.

He has deathly pale olive skin, which contracts his unruly, raven black hair. His eyes are normally black, but when he's actually happy, they light up to the most magnificent midnight blue color. He's about five ten, with a fair amount of muscle to him. For as long as I've known him, he's always worn the tightest black skinny jeans, completely ripped all up the leg, a black shirt, and an oversized aviaters jacket. A skull ring adorns his finger, and a chain around his waist is more for show than an actual belt.

He's quite the contrast to myself, actually. My skin is a tanned olive colour. I think that we both have Mediterranean blood, except I actually have heard of something called sunlight and tanning. My long thick brown hair is wild, and floats to my lower back in waves. Most days, if I'm too lazy to try and tame it, I tuck it up into an old grease stained hat. My eyes are a plain brown colour, and I'm ridiculously short. Legit. I measure to a grand total of five two. Pathetic, I know.

As we reach my aunt's place, I realize that my stuff has already been loaded into a waiting vehicle. Nico walks to where the door is open and waiting for me.

"You aren't just gonna itch me for some preppy, right?" He smirks at our running joke. I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder. Thend I pull him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I don't plan on it," I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Be safe, Laur, and comm me soon," He whispers. I nod.

"I will. See you soon," I hop into the car. He gives me one last warm smile, before shutting the door. As the car pulls away, I can't help but look out the window, at the only place I've ever known. Nico waves, and I wave back. Then I turn forward in my seat.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Hello! This is my first Star Trek fic, and I mostly wrote this, just to see what kind of response I would get. If I get a couple reviews I might keep it up, if not, oh well. Please review and hopefully, I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazzup everybody! Little dissapointed at the reviews, but I got enough followers to write this! Hope y'all like, and hopefully I'll upda soon :-) Please review, criticising welcomed! Along with ideas and comments! Thank you!**

**Lauren**

"That can't be right."

"Jim, I checked the data several times. She's your daughter."

"How did you even find here? I can't even remember who her mum is! What was I, seventeen?"

"Jim we won't be having this discussion now. She is coming to live with you, and that is the end of discussion."

I listen from outside the door for several more minutes. Of course, another person who wants nothing to do with me. I scowl as the door slides open, and Pike ushers me inside. I grudgingly grab my thread bar knapsack, and follow him into the lavish quarters.

I can immediately tell that it's a Captains quarters by the rich furniture. I can hear the television on, and when I walk around the corner, I'm met by the infamous Captain Kirk. He's fuming at Pike, before his eyes flicker to my own.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. But his scowl was usual enough.

"Jim, meet Lauren. Your daughter."

I don't smile. Nor do I run and hug him. Instead I stand, arms crossed, legs slightly apart, knees bent. It's a casual position, but necessary for unexpected fights. It's natural now.

He finally looses the scowl as he eyes me warily. I do the same, not caring that it's considered rude. "She will be staying with you when your here, and will be placed as a translated on the Enterprise when you're in space. She will attend the academy as usual. Play nice," Pike shoots us both a warning look. "Lauren, your sessions start at noon as usual. Have fun.". And then he's gone.

I don't know what to do. Apparentlay, neither does he. I'm about to turn around and leave, when suddenly the door slides open again and a guy walks through. Three people actually. No... five. Two are pretty short. I'd say three are humans, one Vulcan and another some other kind of alien life form.

"Captain I request-"

The Vulcan stops mid sentence as his eyes fall upon me. "Who is this? I didn't realize that you had such a young taste."

My nose wrinkles in disgust as I catch his implication. Kirk quickly shakes his head.

"This is Lauren. Apparently she is my daughter. And Pike says she now has to live with me."

"No vays! This'll ve fun! How old are ye lassie?" A red headed teen with a thick Russian accent asks me. I scowl at him.

"First off, I'm not a dog. Second, age isn't relevant. What's relevant is that if you call me lassie once more, you'll find your tongue nailed to my door. Understand ginger?"

His eyes widen and he steps back. "Easy there, la-Lauren. No 'arm meant.". I just scowl back at him. one of the humans laughs.

"A kid? Classic Jim. Not that it doesn't surprise me of course."

"Myself neither," The Vulcan adds, "The speed which you fly through women gives quite a high chance that you'd have children. Adding to the fact that you're highly irresponsible-"

"Hey hey hey!" Kirk raises his hands to silence his friends. "I get it. Spock, put a sock in it. And as for you Bones, one more word and you'll be thankful that you're a doctor."

"Aie! They're from the same mold, aren't they! Apple doesn't fall far from the tree eh?" The last human says with an Scottish accent. He seemed to be talking to the green alien thing who nods. My scowl deepens, as well as Kirk's. He turns to me.

"Meet Spock," He points to the Vulcan, "Chekov," He points to the Russian teen who smiles and waves sheepishly at me, "Bones," He gestures to the Doctor, "Then Scotty and Keenser," He points to the Scottish guy and his green friend. I decide to be somewhat polite, so I give them all a nod.

Spock starts talking to Jim, so I turn around and walk into what I assume is my room. I drop my knapsack on the floor, my vintage books spilling out. Yeah, I read actually books. Don't laugh.

I'm about to contemplate what to do, when my comm goes off. You can't technically get comms unless your in Starfleet, but I built me and Nico a set so we can communicate easier.

"Hey gorgeous," His voice rings out as soon as I press the accept button. A smile immediately lights up my face. It's sort of an inside joke between the two of us.

"Oh man Nico, I miss you already! I don't think I can survive here much longer." I sprawl out over the bed. I hear him chuckle.

"That's too bad. Because guess who just got accepted into the Starfleet academy?"

I sit up in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hmn. I'm starting today. I was planning on telling you that I had out in an application last week, but I couldn't. Then I found out that you were moving, so I didn't bother telling you, and honestly, I forgot. Then I went home today, and they said I was accepted! I'm moving in today to building thirty three."

I squeal into the comm, excited that my BFF is going to be with me. Suddenly, my door flies open, and everyone runs in, their blasters drawn. I give Jim a confused look. He looks between me, then the comm, and back to me.

"Did you just squeal?" He asks me, confused as ever. Spock steps forward.

"The real question is what are you doing with a comm? It flares regulations forty-"

"Guys!" I shout, gaining their attention. "As much as I'd love to answer your extremely boring questions at the moment, I'm talking to my boyfriend, so can you all leave? Like, Now?"

Jim's head snaps up. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"LEAVE!" I toss my pillows at them as they slide the door shut. I huff and turn back to the comm. "Sorry about that. Are you still there?"

"Y used the word boyfriend just to piss him off, didn't you?" I can hear Nico smirk on the other end. An smile works it's way across my features.

"You know me so well. Where are you right now?"

"Waiting for the paperwork at the boarding administration."

I bolt up from the bed, sliding into my worn out converse. "I'll be right down."

"See you in a minute."

"Yup."

I'm about to hang up, when Nico's voice rings out from the comm. "I love you."

I smile. "Love you too."

I click the comm off while tying the laces to my converse. I grab a few essentials and put them in my pockets. My comm, a screwdriver, a switch, and a lighter. You never know when something unexpected is going to happen.

I leave my room, walking past everyone who's in conversation. I try to sneak out without being seen, but unfortunately, fates got another plan for me.

"Wait right there."

I turn around to find Jim staring at me. I contemplate ignoring him, but seeing as how I have to live with him now... well, I guess I should try and be nice. "Mm-hmm?"

"Who's this boyfriend that you were talking to?" He adopts a weird fatherly tone. I shrug.

"My best friend. Who I was actually about to go meet, so I'm gonna ska-doosh now..."

I'm almost out the door when Spock asks, "Where did you steal your comm from?"

I turn around, a scowl on my face. I hate being accused of stealing things, because honestly, I don't. "I didn't steal it, Commander. I made it."

"What? How? You do real size that to state a comm you would have had to hack Starfleet database in order to locate the needed frequencies, right?"

I just stare at Scotty and shrug. "It was easy. I just built a shell from scraps, and then used my schools computers to hack in. You guys should really get a more complex security system."

The ginger stares at me in shock. "More complex? Zat zyztem iz the most recent and is completed wiz the latest Wulcan technology. Izn't that right, Commander?"

"It is. It's several years advanced of earthen technology. How exactly, did you hack it?"

"I dunno. I just went with the flow. Now, I really have to go, so I'll unfortunately see you all later.". I'm out the door before Jim can protest again. I pass cadets as I walk outside and to the dorm building. A smile crosses my face as I make out Nico.

He catches my eyes, and smiles and waves at me. I wave back before running and hugging him.

"Hey."

"Hey," I smile, as he intertwines his fingers with mine. "What's up?"

"Getting settled."

"Lauren!" Maria engulfs me in a hug. I smile at Nico's mother. She a drop dead gorgeous Italian lady. Nico inherited her olive skin and black hair. She has permanent dark blue eyes. I think Nico's fluctuate between his father's colour and hers.

Maria has pretty much been my mother since I've known her. She's one of the few people who don't judge me, and rather she accepts me for who I am. She's one of the few people who make me feel loved. And she's great with Nico and I. When we had first started dating, I taught that she might not like me so much anymore. On the contrary, she hit her son over the head, and exclaimed, "About time! I thought that I was going to have to take measures into my own hands!"

"How are you Ms. Da Vinci?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Look at you. One day at this fancy place, and you've already reverberated back to formailties. It's Maria. Although if you want, can start calling me mom now, because I wouldn't be surprised if that happens sooner or later," She shorts me a wink and I blush a crimson colour.

"Mom!" Nico squeaks in indignation his face turning red as well, "What did I tell you!"

I laugh at my boyfriends uncomfortablness, and lean over and kiss his cheek. His eyes go wide. "It's fine," I laugh again. He suddenly playfully glares at me.

"What was that tease for?" He demands. I play innocent.

"What tease?"

He rolls his eyes before snaking his arm around my waist. Maria laughs. "Keep my baby in line, will you?" She asks me. I smile.

"Might be difficult, but I'll do my best," I tell her. She gives me another hug, before enveloping her son in another hug. Nico squirms a bit, but doesn't protest as she kisses his forehead.

"Be safe," She whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too mom," He whispers back before pulling away. Maria smiles.

"I'll have them take your bags to your dorm. You guys have classes starting soon. Why don't you go show him where your dorm is," Maria tells me. I nod.

"Good idea."

Nico grabs the folded uniform that his mother passes him, as well as his carrier. He takes it where ever he goes. Inside contains his drawing pad and his different pencils and charcoal pieces. He's the most amazing sketcher I've ever seen. I guess he inherited the gene from his mother, who is related to the famous Leonardo Da Vinci. He's been a great sketcher since we first met, and he's always doodling in his spare time.

We walk hand in hand towards the Captain lodgings. I sigh in bliss.

As we get to the my door, my jaw clenches as I hear voices on the other side. Rats. I was hoping all of Jim's weird friends would be gone by the time we get back. I stop at the door, and Nico looks at me funny.

"What's up?"

"My dad and his friends seem to still be there," I grumble. Nico fakes hurt.

"And you don't want me to meet them?"

I roll my eyes. "Idiot," I mutter, "I don't want them to meet you. My dad and I don't exactly... get along. "

Nico laud and kisses my head. "That doesn't surprise me at all. But I want to meet your dad. It just feels... proper. Let him know that I intend to be serious."

That word jars me a bit. I always knew that Nico and I would be permanent, even though neither of us ever said anything, per se. As best friends, I know that nothing can split us. But I still get an immeasurable amount of joy as I hear that word leave his lips.

I nod, then open the door. Immediately the voices die down. Nico squeezes my hand as we enter looking nonchalant. That is, until Nico sees Jim. Oops. Guess I should have told him that my father is Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Haha. Oh well.

"Who's this?" Jim raises and eyebrow. I roll my eyes. And don't asnwer.

"You never told me that your father is Captain James Kirk!" Nico stares at me wide eyed. I blush and shrug.

"Guess I forgot. You were kind of distracting me."

He smiles, rolls his eyes then turns to Jim. He offers his hand, which Jim shakes warily, eyeing him up. "I'm Nico Da Vinci, Sir."

I roll my eyes at his formalness. "Da Vinci eh? Why's your name so familiar?" Scotty scrunches up his brow as he tried to think. Nico shrugs, but I notice something weird. He has a look of... fear in his eyes. My dad can't be that scary.

"My mum is a makeup artist, so she's been to Starfleet before," He offers. Scotty shrugs.

"Maybe lad. Maybe.". I'm a bit confused, but shrug it off. I notice a cold look in Nico's now black eyes an squeeze his hand reassuringly. Perhaps bringing up his past wasn't the greatest idea.

"We're going to get our stuff and head to the academy," I pull Nico into my room before they can say anything and shut the door. I let out a sigh and collapse on my bed, burying my face in pillows. That was the most embarrassing thing ever.

A second later I feel Nico fall onto the bed beside me, and two strong arms wrap across my waist. He pulls my back into his chest, burying his head in my hair as I sigh contently.

"We really should great ready," I mumble unconvincingly. Nico groans.

"Do we have to? I just got comfy," He whined like a child, snuggling closer. I roll my eyes, but find it hard to concentrate as I feel his breath on the nape of my neck.

"Manipulator," I mumble. I feel him smile against my neck.

"You love me," He grins as he pulls away and gets up. I frown as he pulls away. He laughs at my expression, leans over the bed, and plants a soft kiss on my lips. As he pulls away, I notice his eyes are back to their gorgeous midnight blue color. "Now get dressed," He orders, opening his own uniform package.

I roll my eyes, but walk over to my new closet. Sure enough, as I open it up a new wardrobe pops out at me. I have no idea how they knew my size, but I'm not complaining. I've never had this many clothes before.

I pull out a simple red uniform, and turn my back to Nico. OK, I know some people might be like, why are you changing in the same room. Honest answer: We always have. Ever since we were little. It's not like we're perverts and look at each other. (OK, I might have stolen a quick peak at his six pack ONCE. But hey, can you blame me?).

I slide on the short sleeved turtle neck, fastening the pin in place. Satisfied, I turn around to find Nico already done, sitting casually on my bed, sketching with a piece of charcoal. I make my way over, but as I come close, he puts it away. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?" I ask. He shrugs as he rubs the black dust from his fingers.

"Nothing that you need to see yet," He teases. I lean so far forward that our noses touch.

"So when can I see it?" I whisper. He smirks slightly as his lips brush mine in a tease.

"When it's done," He laughs and pulls away, grabbing my hands. His eyes brush up and down, looking, but not making me uncomfortable.

"You look good in uniform," He admits. I laugh. Me? He should look at himself. He looks striking in the red uniform. I use my fingers to brush his unruly bangs to the side.

"Back at you," I quickly grab my backpack and pants to rummage through for any essentials. I slide my knife into my boot, along with my lighter, screwdriver, and comm. I grumble at my skirt, and how un-useful it is. Would it kill them to add pockets?

As though reading my mind, a coy smile lands on Nico's lips. I do the mature thing, and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"Lauren."

I stop in my tracks, turning to Jim, my eyebrows raised. "What?"

For a second he looks as though he's about to say something, but then changes his mind. "Don't try and get into trouble," He finally sighs. A smirk finds it's way onto my lips.

"No promises."

We turn to walk out the door, as Chekov comes and joins us. "I'll take yous to your clazes.". He walks after us. "I'm 'elping viz da clazes anyvays."

I tune out as he and Nico start talking. Well, at least we'll have one friend here, it seems. Chekov must be no more than a year or two older than us. As we walk outsider and towards a building that the ginger is leading us towards, Nico's arm slides around my waist. I don't complain, but look at him questionably.

"Letting others know that not only are you off limits, but I'm unavailable," He mutters, "If we thought Drew was bad at high school, I don't want to meet those here."

I see his reasoning. Drew was a slut who tried to break me and Nico up multiple times. She was just an earthen girl. Here at the academy, students from all across the universe attend. I'd hate to see their jealous side.

We walk into a big classroom, the screens at the front of the class covered in equations. Forty or so students sit in partners or yes. The three of us make our way to an empty desk as the teacher greets us.

"You must be the new recruits. Ms. Kirk and Mr. Da Vinci?"

"Patinna," I say automatically. The teacher shrugs.

"We were just talking about the physics of beaming. Mr. Chekov, would you care to explain?"

I zone out as he starts rambling about numbers and decimal points. I just do the science quickly in my head. What their covering is basic. I figured that stuff t when I was ten.

I take the time to look at the other students. Mostly handful, a couple Vulcan's, and other species I don't know off hand. One girl in particular is glaring daggers at me, and I realize it's because if Nico. I smirk back at her. She has platinum blonde hair, and vivid green eyes. The right amount of freckles brushed her flawless sun kissed skin, and she had a cheerleaders body.

By the time the bell rings, me and Nico bolt from class. Neither of us has ever been great with sitting in a single class, let alone the whole afternoon. We walk around the campus a bit, slightly self conscious, as we're the youngest ones here.

We find ourselves suddenly at a dead end and go to turn around. Only to realize that there are eight jocks who followed us in. We had been so enraptured by each other, that we had hardly even noticed.

"You must be the new kids," A blonde haired boy said. He looked like the leader in every aspect. "I heard you re Kirk's daughter," He eyes me hungrily, which makes me feel sick. Someone has to teach this guy a lesson. "Why don't you ditch this scum and hang with us?"

I'm revolted at the thought. "Why don't you go back to where you came from, before I make you regret it?" I ask sweetly. They all laugh.

"Does the little girly think she can take me on?" The jock teases me. He taps his jaw. "C'mon. One hit. Let's see what you can do," He says in a baby voice.

I take a deep breath. I normally don't pick fights with kids I know I can hurt easily, but this guy was pushing my buttons. And he did invite me to hit him, right? So I do the sensible thing.

My feet slide apart into a strong stance, my knees bending to draw more force. My fist clenches, my entire upper body twisting so as to coil up and spring.

And then I punch him.

And boy, do I punch him hard.

His entire body snaps backwards as my bare fist connects with his jaw. The satisfying sound of his splintering jaw meets my ears as he falls to the ground unconscious. A dull pain throbs in my fist, but I shake it out. I've punched harder before.

For three point seven seconds exactly everything is still.

And then all hell breaks loose.

The rest of the jocks swarm Nico and I, throwing punches left and right. But they never grew up on the streets like Nico and I did. We fight like street fighters. Dirty, but with common sense. In no time at all, most of them are out cold, me and Nico hardly sweating.

As I turn to the last guys, I'm suddenly distracted by a yell. I look over just to see a teacher screaming and running to us. I think he is my dad's commander. Spock or something? I don't have time to analyze, because the next thing I know, I'm seeing stars.

But instead of begging that I'll be alright, I curse.

That jock is going to pay. Nobody punches me.

And then I black out for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lauren**

The first thing that my senses become aware of, is that I'm not in my own room. My room is dank and cold and musty. This place smells new and unused.

The second thing that I pick up on, is that there are other people in the room. People as in plural. I pick up a total of three breathing patterns. The first I recognize right away as Nico. The others I'm not so sure about.

I stay still for a few minutes, hoping the others will leave so I can be alone with Nico. Instead I hear, "When is she going to wake up?"

Great. Kirk decided to come. Yippitee do da day.

My eyes open involuntarily. At first all I can see are Nico midnight blue eyes, filled with concern and relief. Then they're gone, replaced with Kirk's fury.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nice to see you too," I mumble. I stare at the tubes attached to my arm, and I pull them out. I stare in horror as I pull out a five inch needle. My head starts to get woozy. Maybe I should have kept it in. My arms not spurting blood or anything... but that's a pretty big needly. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick...

Nico snatches the cords out of my hand and shoves them behind his back, well aware of my fear and the fact that I was about to vomit all over the saviour of planet earth.

"You shouldn't have done that," A new voice rings out. "You could not have known if they were keeping you alive. Only a certified Doctor should have removed them. Now you might have created more damage withing yourself," Spock starts spouting facts.

I turn to Nico, my eyes hard. "Why the hell would you let these two bozos in here?" I muttered.

"He didn't, I did." Captain Pike opens the door to my room and walks in. I groan. So far, that old man has just made my life miserable. I stare at the clock on the cieling. Wow. I was out all night. It appears to be five fifteen in the morning.

"What were you thinking?" Kirk gets up and starts pacing. I stare at him in amusement. "Two on twelve is certainly not a fair fight. Did you even think before?"

"They started it." I mumble. "Besides, it was mostly Nico anyways."

"Way to push me under the train Laur," Nico sends me a pointed look and a smile dnaces on my face.

"It's true. I can't fight all posh like you do. I have a mean swing, but that's if I hit anything."

"Well, you certainly pounded in one poor boy's face. Did you think of the consequences?" Pike stared sternly at me. A smile lit up my face.

"I don't have to live with Kirk anymore?"

"No," He said rather forcfully. "But you could have been put under serious restraint." He turns to Nico. "I don't know where you're from, but here on Earth we don't beat people to a bloody pulp because of a snark comment."

"He is from Earth!" I defend him. Just cause he's part alien, doesn't mean that he isn't from earth.

"Since you are both new and this is your first offence," Pike continues, "You are going to be let off with a warning. However, another incident, and we will be forced to take durastic measures. You're lucky it was Mr. Spock here who found you, and not another commander."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"Mr. Da Vinci, please come with me before classes," Pike tells my boyfriend who nods obediantly. "Kirk," He says as he's walking out. Jim looks up. "Watch your daughter."

"I'm not his daughter!" I protest at the same time that Kirk claims that I'm not his daughter also. We both turn to scowl at eachother. This lasts about five minutes until Spocky clears his throat.

"Mr. Kirk. We need to discuss some current affairs to do with the Enterprise."

"I don't want to hear about you and Uhora," Kirk groans. I snicker as Spock stiffens.

"ALthough your jokes seem to entertain humans, I am unaccustomed as to why they are funny. these are serious issues we must deal with," Spock speaks monotinously.

"What about her," kirk gestures to me. "What am I supposed to do?"

I roll my eyes. This guy can really get on my nerves. There's no way that we could ever be related. At all.

"I believe as your daughter she is entitled to certain privledges. If Pike was serious, then I can expect her to be our newest member of the Enterprise. Might as well keep her up to date."

I mumbled about not being his daughter again, but I followed them out of the room. My legs ached as I stood, and I hobbled out after them. I should definitely get Nico to teach me someway other than punching to fight. Like blocking. Yeah... blocking would be nice.

well, I can officially say, that Starfleet meetings are the most boring thing on the entire planet. on ALL planets. In the entire freaking universe. Tehy. Are. BORING!

By eight I was ready to go back to sleep. Spock and this other girl with dark skin and black hair kept on saying a bunch of things to Kirk, who just brushed them off without a second thought. There was another girl maybe just a bit older than me sitting quietly in the corner watching. I tried talking to her a couple of times, but she kept on sending me annoyed glances and not answering. I figure that she mustn't speak english, so I try in a couple other languages.

She doesn't seem to speak French, Spanish, Italian, Portugeuse, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Arabic, Greek, Korean, or any other earthen language that I know. I move onto alien ones, but now I'm doing it more so to entertain myself then to try and communicate with her. I think she speaks english. And I think that she's ignoring me.

I eventually end up singing twinkle twinkle little star in Klingon. Yeah, I'm that bored. Half ways through, I switch to Romulan, and I transfer between the three dialects.

At some point twinkle twinkle little star shifts to Hurricane by Bridget Mendler, an old artist that I might be obssessed with. (Don't ask me how it switches to that, my brain just works like that). Anyways, I start singing it in Italian, because my thoughts shift to Nico as I sing. We defintiely never had an easy friendship. It didn't help that it took me four years just to tell him my last name.

See, I have what I call a cautious behaviour. My friends (AKA Nico) say that I have trust issues. Doctors and phycologists say that I have a phobia.

But honestly, I don't think it's a phobia. I just don't like letting people in, because I'm a closed person. That doesn't mean I have pistanthrophobia. Nope. Not at all. Impossible.

As I switch once more to a differnet alian language for the chorus, I suddenly realize that my voice has gotten louder. No, that's not it. The room goes quiet. I open my eyes to see the lady looking at me.

_"Where did you learn to speak like that?"_

_"Like what?" _I respond to her, not even realizing that she asked me in a language other than english. I mentally switched back.

"Klingon. You were singing in Klingon," SHe pushes. I shrug.

"I like languages," I say than math, languages are the only thing that I really excel in. She looks at me once more, before looking at her watch, and shaking her head.

"You two need to get to class," she motions to me and the other girl. "Take her, will you Kaeli?"

"I can go by myself," I growl, but the girl- Kaeli, follows me anyways.

"You aren't supposed to talk during briefings," She whispers harshly to me as we walk. I notice the slight tilt to her eyes, her olive skin, and her black hair. Asian, but speaks english as I suspected.

"I was bored," I shrug as though it was fine. "Can you blame me?"

She looks at me warily, and I can tell right away that she's a protocal type of person. Ugh, this is going to be fun.

She lectures me the whole way through the dorms on something called ettiquite. I guess she doesn't realize that when you grow up in the poor sector, you don't exactly have 'ettiquite.' Finally I stop in my tracks and turn to her.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"W-what?" She sputtered in surprise. I repeated my question. She thought about it for a moment. "I guess."

"Then stop lecturing me. My ears are hurting," I grumble as I push my way past her. She follows quietly behind me, and I sigh outloud and turn back to her. Her brown eyes are wide.

"You've never had a friend before, have you?" I interrogate. She blush's. Just as I thought. This girl has no idea how to talk to a kid. She talks like an adult, although there's no way that she's older than eighteen.

"I've lived with my Aunt Uhora all my life, here at Starfleet. Most people who recruit are at least eighteen. You're the youngest I've ever seen," She admits. I soften and stick out my hand, which she warily shakes.

"Lauren Patinna." I tell her.

"Kaeli Andersen," Is her response.

"Few things to know about me," I start off, "Don't make me mad. Don't annoy me. Don't ask stupid questions. I hate stupid questions. Don't assume things, because I can almost guarantee that each time you'll be wrong. And most importantly, don't try to know me."

I walk away, my hands in my pockets. She walks slowly behind me. I feel kind of bad for talking to her like that, but I just don't want her getting nosy. I hate it when people look into my business. That's for one person only, and he's also the only person I fully trust in the Universe. Maybe I am pistanthrophobic. Huh.

We walk through the halls, passing other students. We make our way to one of the classes, and as soon as we sit down, I spot Nico. He sits on my other side, and I introduce him to Kaeli. She smiles politely.

"What did Pike want?" I ask him. He taps his pencil on his desk, and I grind my teeth. "Can you stop that?"

He smirks knowingly, but stops. "Said that I have to keep you in line."

"Liar!" I laugh and punch his arm. He mocks hurt, sticking out his lower lip. "It's true!" He then leaned forward so he could see Kaeli. "I suggest you back out now. This is how she treats her friends," He warns. I smack his head this time, earning a laugh from Kaeli and another pout from Nico.

"Hey! I h'erd about yer fight wiz 'em jocks! How are you holding up?" Ginger plops into the seat in front of me. I roll my eyes at Chekov.

"Fine zank you," I mimic his russian accent. Seriously. How do they understand this kid?

An asian man walks into the room, His Yellow uniform crisp.

"Sulu!" Red shouts, "Vhat are you doin' 'ere?"

The man smiles at Chekov. Then he turns to the class. "I will be your instructor for the day. We shall go over weaponry and tactics." His eyes landed on me. He stared a second before he started talking and I zoned out.

But I zoned right back in as a blaster was dropped onto my desk.

"What the hell?" I screamed, jumping up in surprise. Sulu smirked at me.

"Just like your father," He muttered. "If you were listening, we are going over blasters today," He tells me as I sink into my chair. He starts to tell me that he's part of my fathers crew, but I don't listen. I'm staring at the gun on my desk.

_Don't think about it._

But I do. As my eyes roam over the polished metal, the flashes blind me. I see a face. _His _face. The blonde hair and the green eyes. The freckles and his smile. They all flash in the back of my mind.

And the screaming. And the blood.

I start to hyperventalate, just staring at the gun. The last time I touched one of those...

The screams fill my head next. MY scream of terror and betrayal. His last scream as he died at my hand. I remember all too well the way the metal bucked in my hand, the sharp crack and flash of light in the dark alley, the slightest smell of smoke.

I remember the way the barrel felt pressed against my skull and...

I back away from the desk, tripping as I do so. The chair behind me goes sprawling, and I'm shaking. Everyone's staring at me strangley, but I don't see them. All I see is the gun. ANd all I can hear is his sadistic laugh.

My body trembles as I try to get the images out of my mind. I press my hands to my ears, trying to block his laughter, clenching my eyes shut. ANd that's when the scream rips itself from my body.

It jolts everyone into action. I see Sulu put the gun away, and everyone starts to mve. They move quick, just like he did. I watch Kaeli run out of the room, no doubt for help. But I'm beyond that now. I can feel the panic start to set in as I press my hands harder into my temples. I'm backed up to a wall now, but I'm suffocating. I can't get away.

I'm faintly aware that Nico is talking to me. But I'm terrified that if I open my eyes, I'll find myself back in that alleyway. Back in the dark. Alone.

I hear heavy footsteps enter the room, but I don't focus on that. I focus on Nico's murmuring, trying to bloack everything else out. I listen to the soft carress of his voice, how he speaks soothingly. I block out everything, until it's just me and his voice, and I listen to it over and over again.

And then I open my eyes.

The panic is making everything blurry, but I make out Nico's face. I see black hair, not blonde. Blue eyes, not green. I focus on Nico, not once do I stop pressing my hands against my head as everything but his voice dins out. I feel myself start to calm down, the hyperventalating is gone.

Trembling, I wrap my arms around his neck, like I used to do as a little girl. And a sob wracks my body.

His arms immediatley hug me back, and I curl into him, feeling vulnerable and exposed. I contiiinue to focus on Nico, and Nico alone.

"Take me away," I whisper hoarsly as another sob wracks my body. He doesn't hesitate as he picks me up bridal style. I start to recognize other voices, asking Nico what he's doing. But thankfully, he doesn't stop. He blurs through the halls, and up stairs, so many stairs.I close my eyes and next thing I know, we're on the roof. I take a few breaths, and I no longer feel like I'm suffocating.

For a long time we sit in silence, me trembling, his arms wrapped protectivly around me.

And then the tears come steadily.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks me gently, stroking my hair to calm me down. I don't respond, and instead I shake my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again I don't answer. I contemplate telling him. He knows everything except this. Because that was literally the darkest night of my life. That was the day I had wanted to die. That was the day that I almost did die.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," I realize that I've been quiet fpr several minutes. I turn to face him

"Pistanthrophobia," I whisper quietly. Nico cocks his head towards me in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"My pistanthrophobia. It's because of him."

"Who?"

"Sage," I whisper, "Sage Glen. Before I met you.." I start, unsure of how to say it, "I was more... open. Trusting. Sage was fifteen, and I was seven. We were like siblings. He was the older brother I never had. I trusted him with everything. Until he broke me."

Nico stays quiet, so I continue. "He, he was using me. Getting me to play innocent as he stole from everyone. Because no one could be a thief if they were taking care of such a precious child," I quote, closing my eyes. "He used me for every excuse. I had no idea what he was doing. I didn't think any of it was bad. I trusted him."

I feel Nico's arms tighten, because he understands how I trust people. I put everything in. All of it. I hide nothing. It's one of the only reasons why it takes me so long to trust as well.

"Then I caught him stealing from my Aunt. He was drunk. I was terrified, and said I didn't feel like playing with him that day. He got all mad, and dragged me into the alley behind his place. I didn't understand what was happening until I felt the cold barrel of a gun placed on my temple." A tear escaped my eye, and I dug deeper into Nico's chest. "It was then the truth came out. He told me I was no longer of use to him. He betrayed me. The one person I wholly trusted. Ripped from me."

Nico rubbed my back as I sobbed again. "He's the reason I don't trust easily anymore. He showed me that you can never fully trust without getting hurt. And as he held the gun up to my head, I heard him click the safety off."

A string of curses was muttered under Nico's breath. He hugged me tighter in the cool air. "You know I'll never let that happen, right?"

I nod slowly.

"You know, if I ever meet this Sage Glen, he's going to regret the day he was born," I hear him mutter. Fear and guilt clench my gut. I swallow.

"You won't meet him."

Nico looks confused. "Trust me, I'll hunt this guy down if I have to."

"No," I close my eyes tight as the images fly past. "You won't. He's dead. Before he could kill me, a rat startled him in the dumpster. I wasn't even thinking. It was all instinct," I sobbed. He rubbed my back again.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered soothingly. I gulped in some more air.

"I killed him Nico. I murdered the one person I trusted most. And I killed him with the gun he tried to kill me with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren**

Nico is silent as my breaths slow down. He says nothing about my confession, and instead just rubs slow circles on my back. I finally start to calm down when a voice breaks through my peace.

"Mr. Da Vinci? Ms. Kirk?"

I pull away from Nico and sit up to see Spock and Kirk behind us. I look at Nico once more, before looking back. I don't even bother with an attitude. I'm to tired to try and be someone I'm not.

"Can we have a word with Ms. Kirk?" Spock asks Nico. He looks at me slowly, and I can tell that he doesn't want to go, but I nod that it's alright. He gives me one last squeeze, before untangling himself from me, placing a kiss on my forehead, and leaving. I watch him go, immediately wishing he'd come back. I turn away from them.

"Ms. Kirk, what happened in the classroom?" Spock's voice is as analyzing as ever.

I don't answer his question.

"Lauren, you seem unaware that-"

"How do you do it?" My voice cracks as I cut him off. I turn to see them staring strangely at me, but I only focus on Spock. "How do you keep your emotions in check?"

Spock purses his lips as he looks at me. Finally he says, "I don't."

I snort derisevely. "Please. You're a Vulcan. You're kind doesn't have emotions to start with."

"On the contrary, we experience emotions similar to how you do, even more so in my case. We just learn to not let them control us."

"Oh right," I roll my eyes and sniffle slightly, "You're the half-breed."

"That's it," Kirk steps forward. Spock grabs his arm and they make eye contact. It almost looks as though they have their own little conversation in those few minutes. Kirk sighs, but then turns and leaves as well. Spock comes and sits beside me, staring out at the view.

"You know Lauren, you're father and you are more alike than you think-" He holds up his hand to cut short my protest. "Whether you shall admit it or not, you are both quite proud, which is sometimes blurred with stubborn."

I don't protest to that. Even I know it's true.

"And because of that," He continues, "The two of you would rather give your own life, before admitting witnesses, or admitting that you're wrong. But as James learned the hard way, there are worst things in life than being wrong. But showing your emotions is not one of them."

I sigh slightly, because I know that he's right. As much as I hate being so weak, he's right. And that kind of makes me mad.

"So I'm supposed to be proud that I have a panic attack every time I see a gun because of what he did?" I snap, then immediatley shut my mouth asI realize what I've said. Spock looks at me, and I'm surprised by the concern on his face.

"Who did what to you?" His voice has purpose. I shake my head.

"Nothing. It was nothing." _I only killed a man I trusted._

"Lauren, perhaps you do not realize the consequences of bottling things. Coming from a man who's culture bottles their emotions, trust me when I say-"

"All trust comes at a price."

"Excuse me, but I am quite sure that I don't understand what you're getting at."

"I'm getting at the fact that there is only two bloody people I've trusted in the whole damn universe, and I personally killed one and the other spent five years knowing little more than my name because I wouldn't let him in. So maybe what I'm getting at is that until I can know for sure that I can trust you, and trust me when I say I don't, I suggest that you do not bother lecturing me, Spocky."

He bristles beside me, but doesn't press the matter. He gets up to leave, but turns to me one last time.

"I agree with you that trust can be a dangerous thing, Ms. Kirk," He tells me, "But not trusting is even worst."

And then he is gone.

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long update wait. I think that I'm going to discontinue this fic. I'm not very good at this, and I keep on messing up Star Trek facts, and the characters personalities. So I'm sorry for that.**

**Anyways, unless someone really wants me to keep going with this story, this is goodbye. Thanks for the support, and feel free to check out my other fan fictions. Thanks again.**


End file.
